


A Very Vegas Wedding (And Night)

by SiriGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elopement (sort of?), M/M, Sexual Content, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, it's a fade-to-black, married sterek, mentioned mpreg, nothing too graphic, sterek, sterek wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriGirl/pseuds/SiriGirl
Summary: Las Vegas beckons when you decided to get married two days ago.Or-Stiles and Derek tie the knot on their way home to Beacon Hills for the final showdown in The Wolves Of War.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A Very Vegas Wedding (And Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for saddling the world with my headcanons-not! That's what this site is for. Enjoy! Or don't. You do you.

“I feel like a femme fatale.” Stiles wrapped his free arm around Derek's neck. “My big strong werewolf hero is carrying me over the threshold.”

“Great, I married a romantic.” Derek feigned annoyance, but smiled at his groom all the same. “Gimme a kiss.”

“Gladly.” Stiles put a hand on his new husband's chin and joined their lips for an affirmative kiss that quickly turned hungry. God, Derek Hale was his husband! Maybe nineteen years was not that much experience, but life surely didn't get much better than this.

“Mmm,” Derek murmured, pulling back but resting his forehead against Stiles'. “You know what, screw you being a romantic. It's a part of you. I married all of you. And dammit that feels good.”

Stiles opened his eyes, revealing the tears that had suddenly wet them. Much to his dismay, he was beyond touched. “Derek Hale, I think that's the most long-winded expression of affection that's ever come from you. I love you so much right now.”

Derek raised a brow, but he was smiling. “No sarcasm?”

“No sarcasm,” Stiles promised, joining their lips again. Derek eagerly returned the kiss, making a strangled sound.

Stiles worriedly pulled back. “You okay?”

Derek nodded, his lips beautifully swollen. “Just wanna put my hands in your hair. I can't do that while I'm holding you, now can I?”

“Well then let's remedy that.” Stiles looked over his shoulder towards the single, queen-size bed that looked like it had been there since the 1970s. He turned back to his new groom. “Wow, there's a lot of avocado green in this room.”

“Really? I only see brown.” Derek was staring into his eyes. Stiles' throat caught at the need reflected on his husband's face. Not just need, though. There was love there. Derek Hale loved him. Like, really loved him. In a forever, wedding rings, sleeping together every night, holding hands on the front porch when you're ninety kind of way. He was going to grow old with this man.

Stiles didn't realize there were tears running down his cheeks until Derek was gently kissing them away. “What's wrong, love?”

“Oh, nothing.” He sniffed. “I just really love you. And I can't believe you wanted to marry me. Derek, we get to grow old together. We get to spend the rest of our lives together. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. For real. I'm not even exaggerating.”

“You? Exaggerating? Why would I possibly think that?” Derek's smile was still firmly on his face as he brought their lips together again. Stiles kissed it away, working at the corners of the werewolf's mouth until a moan slipped out. “Stiles...”

“I know, I know. Soon.” Stiles peered at the nightstand. “Oh, look, an avocado green ice bucket and vintage flutes for our five dollar bottle of champagne. How thoughtful.”

Derek actually giggled as he walked to the stand. “Just put the champagne on ice, husband of mine. We've got a busy night ahead of us.”

“I like the sound of that.” Stiles dropped the champagne bottle into the ice bucked and wove his now-free arm around Derek's neck, kissing him again. “Mmm. You're a great kisser, did you know that?”

“I've been told once or twice.” Derek rubbed his stubble across Stiles' neck, causing the younger man to laugh. “Der! That tickles!”

“I know.” Derek set Stiles on the bed, then walked to the dresser to remove his watch and empty his pockets, enjoying when Stiles whined behind him. “No fair!”

“I like to take things slow.” Derek pulled a small box of condoms out of his pocket and tossed them onto the bed. “Don't want to forget those. It's a little early for any little Stilinski-Hales to be running around. You're still in school.”

“True.” Stiles loosened his bowtie as he watched Derek shrug out of his jacket and hang it on the bathroom door. “Giving me a show, eh?”

“In your dreams.” Derek turned abruptly and took a flying leap onto the bed, landing right next to Stiles. Pulling at the younger man's jacket, he pouted. “Off.”

“As you wish.” Feigning annoyance, Stiles removed his jacket slowly, one sleeve at a time, never breaking eye contact with his brand new husband. Derek's pout changed to biting his lip sharply. As Stiles tossed his jacket away, Derek released the breath he'd been holding, revealing his fangs. Stiles nearly went cross-eyed, surprising the hell out of Derek when he leapt on top of him, bringing their mouths together for a bruising kiss.

“Stiles,” Derek moaned into his mouth, and damn if it didn't drive him straight off the deep end. Stiles pinned Derek's arms against the bed and tangled their legs together, thrusting his pelvis against the other man's stomach. Derek made some unintelligible noise and Stiles smiled into his mouth, the idea that he could effectively control a werewolf in bed turning him on even more.

Derek writhed, kicking his legs free, and Stiles sat up on his elbows. “What's wrong?”

“Shoes,” Derek breathed, trying to reach down.

Stiles put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down on the bed. “Let me,” he whispered in his new husband's ear, reveling in the way Derek's breath caught at the contact. Deciding it was high time to get on with the foreplay, he kissed Derek's earlobe and earned a wolfy growl that sent a jolt right through him. Grinning, he moved his lips to the older man's neck and slowly began working down the length of his body. Derek whined in protest when he skipped his groin entirely, trailing wet lips down his hip and leg instead. “Patience,” he murmured, tugging at a shoelace with his teeth. Derek shuddered, and Stiles couldn't hold back a moan as he tugged the lace out of its bow. Staring up at Derek, he saw that his look was returned with the same intensity as he moved to the other shoe, tugging that knot free as well.

With his husband's shoes untied, Stiles pulled them gently off, caressing Derek's heels as he did so. The werewolf moaned, and Stiles saw his hands clench the hideous green bedspread. Grinning again, Stiles pulled Derek's socks off and crawled back up over him, setting his elbows on either side of Derek's waist. “Better?”

“Much.” Derek looked down. “But you still have-when did you take your shoes off?”

Stiles laughed. “I have loafers. I slipped out of them while I was doing yours.”

“Sneaky little bastard.” Derek leaned in for a kiss. Stiles happily returned it until he broke off laughing at a memory that wouldn't leave him alone. Derek frowned. “What?”

Stiles brushed a bit of hair off his werewolf's forehead. “I was just thinking how happy I am that I didn't have to cut off your arm three years ago. You wouldn't have been able to carry me over the threshold.”

Derek joined the giggling. “Werewolf strength, Mieczyslaw. I could've done it with one arm.”

“True, but I would have missed out on the bridal carry, and I wouldn't have missed that for anything in the world.” Stiles lowered his lips to Derek's again, and they kissed for a moment, soft and slow, before Derek broke it.

His earnest eyes looked up into Stiles'. “You know what I'm grateful for from back then?”

“No, what?” Stiles played along, drinking in the sight of his husband's gorgeous eyes. Damn, he was one hell of a lucky man.

“That you're not afraid of me anymore.” Derek's voice was so deeply sincere that Stiles felt tears springing to his eyes. He looked down at the way he was pinning the other man to the bed and grinned. “Yeah, that's no longer a problem.”

“Seriously, I'm so glad.” Derek had obviously had this on his chest for awhile. “I was so afraid that you'd always wince away when I spoke to you. All I wanted was for you not to be afraid of me so we could be friends. Falling in love was just an added bonus.”

“Oh, what a beautiful bonus it is.” Stiles traced a finger along Derek's jawline, which elicited a very un-human growl and the gorgeous blue light in his eyes. “There we go. That's what I was looking for.”

“You're a dirty man, Mieczyslaw Stilinski.” Derek tucked a lock of hair behind Stiles' ear. “But I love you.”

“I love you, too, Derek Hale.” Stiles dropped his head and whispered “Husband of mine,” just before he joined their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
